Joyce Abestano Pay Tribute to Teachers
Posted on October 12, 2019 by IBC IBC 13 recently celebrated “National Teachers Month” and “World Teachers’ Day” by honoring educators from different parts of the country. Various surprises were received by some teachers retired educators and school heads from the Department of Education from September 30 unti October 5. Various surprises were received by some teachers, retired educators, and school heads from the Department of Education from September 30 until October 5, including a tour of IBC 13 and watching the noontime show “APO Tanghali Na!” live as part of the audience and the curriculum-based sitcom and “Iskul Bukol.” On October 5, which was “World Teacher’s Day,” ten schools for whom teachers sought assistance from DepEd, received Gift of Kaibigan package which included IBC 13 and an IBC Digital TV box for remote schools on “APO Tanghali Na!” and watching “Iskul Bukol” every Saturday night. IBC 13 recently celebrated National Teachers' Month and “World-Teachers’-Day” by honoring educators from different parts of the country. “Iskul Bukol” lead star and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, together with IBC president and CEO Kat de Castro and EVP and COO Robert T. Rivera, formally turned over Gift of Kaibigan package to the lucky schools. The schools are Nueva Ecija High School in Nueva Ecija, St. Joseph Academy of Dasmariñas in Dasmariñas, Cavite, Antipolo Lady of Lourdes School in Antipolo, Merry Knowledge Academe in Taguig, Lourdes School of Mandaluyong in Mandaluyong, Pasay City Science High School in Pasay, and San Barangka National High School anf Sta. Elena High School in Marikina. “Because it’s “Iskul Bukol” and the 60th anniversary of IBC 13, we at IBC 13 and “Iskul Bukol” will make your wishes come true. We hope this helps you in teaching your students and make learning more fun for them. Because we at IBC 13 believe that “Kaibigan Mo” according to de Castro. Joyce Abestano (P.E. uniform) celebrates World-Teachers-Day with the production crew and staff of Iskul Bukol. “Happy Teacher’s Day! Everyday has to be like like Teacher’s Day because we dearly love our ma’am, sir, prof, and teachers. We are extremely happy that we make you happy too because we know how stressful a teacher’s life can be, that sometimes it seems like you don’t have a choice, but the truth is you really love what you do,” Joyce Abestano warmly shares. “All of us here at Iskul Bukol, a big part of our lives was honed with teachers like you at our schools, we became the persons we are today because of your love and dedication for students like us, that’s why we thank you so much for the dedication! We are so happy that we made you happy today!,” Joyce Abestano added. “I give IBC 13 and “Iskul Bukol” my most heartfelt gratitude for the Gift of Kaibigan package we received for our school, the Marian School of the Redeemer Inc. This is a big help in our mission to educate the children of Antipolo,” Mark Anthony Ferrer happily states. He is one of the teachers who received a Gift of Kaibigan package for his school. Meanwhile, learning more fun learning episodes of the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom on Philippine TV, joining Joyce are Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Dagul, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Dagul, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez. Continue to enjoy watchin as it follows the high school story of Joyce Escalera in “Iskul Bukol” every Saturday 7pm after the PBA on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. ''Iskul Bukol'' (November 25, 2017) Classroom in Diliman High School (with cellphones and tablets by taking the picture for Ma'am Maxene's birthday) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. uniform with necktie) *Raniaah Escalera (Raniaah Padilla) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) (the first guest) (Tonton invites) (with flowers) *Sir Dagul (Dagul) (teacher/adviser) *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (black coat over a P.E. uniform) *Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) (P.E. uniform) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) *Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) (principal) *Anita "Aning" Francia aka Aling Aning (Tess Antonio) *Petronilio "Pet" Jacobo (Lao Rodriguez) *Teacher Bettina Tagasa aka Ma'am Bettina (Bettina Carlos) (teacher) *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. uniform) *Angelo Aguas (Angelo Acosta) (P.E. uniform) *Alyanna Garcia (Alyanna Angeles) (P.E. uniform) *Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (P.E. uniform) *Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (P.E. uniform) *Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Diaz) (P.E. uniform) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. uniform) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. uniform) *Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (P.E. uniform) *Miguel Moreno (Miguel David) (P.E. uniform) *Gwen Remulla (Gwen Garimond) (P.E. uniform) *Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (P.E. uniform) *Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (P.E. uniform) *Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (P.E. uniform) *Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (P.E. uniform) *Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (P.E. uniform) *Sheena (Sheena Belarmino) (P.E. uniform) *Krystal (Krystal Brimner) (P.E. uniform) *Zymic (Zymic Jaranilla) (P.E. uniform) *Luke (Luke James Alford) (P.E. uniform) *Trajan (Trajan Moreno) (P.E. uniform) *Teacher Klara Orteza aka Ma'am Klariz (Klariz Magboo) (teacher) *AC Diaz (AC Bonifacio) (black coat over a P.E. uniform) (the last guest) *Police S/SPO1 Ryan Diaz (Ryan Ramos) (police uniform) *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (teacher) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) (coach) *Mr. Spencer (Spencer Reyes) (school bus driver) *'Teacher's Day party at Diliman High School' (showing the classroom at Diliman High School decorated): *baloon centerpiece *baloon on stick *invitation cards *party hats *loot bags/goody bags *piñata *presents/gifts *party confetti *decorated cake and gift table *'Party food package' (table): *fried chicken *carbonara *Lumpia Shanghai *cheese stick *crispy ham and cheese roll *pancit *potato salad *hotdog on a stick with marshmallow *fleche flan *donuts *cookies *milkshake with whip cream *candies *birthday cake (with candles) *ice cream (cokies and cream, ube and oreo ice cream) *cupcakes (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and rainbow cupcakes) *iced tea (lemon) *Pepsi